Just For This Moment
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Glinda Upland is the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. She becomes friends with Severus Snape will it turn into more? Or will they both end up heartbroken again?
1. The Moment I Laid Eyes On You

"I am pleased to introduce the new defense-against-the-dark-arts teacher, Miss Glinda Upland." Professor Dumbledore announced. The students clapped and Glinda smiled.

Glinda Upland had left Oz two years after the Wicked Witch of the West had died. She couldn't stand the emptiness. She had friends, but none of them felt real. Not like Elphie…and then there was Fieyro. He had also disappeared. She wished she knew where he was.

Three months ago she'd received a letter from him. Saying that he had left Oz with the girl he loved. That had given Glinda some hope that Elphaba was alive, but she hadn't received anything yet. She had written back and told them she was also leaving Oz. Glinda had found herself in London, England. She had decided to start teaching. She found a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Glinda looked down at the other end of the table. The rest of her colleagues were smiling. Looking at the rest of them, she felt very young. She was only 20, after all. She had been very surprised when the school had chosen her to be the new teacher.

There was one teacher, however, that her caught her eye.

He was tall and wore all black. Unlike the other teachers, he wasn't smile. In fact, he was almost sneering. Glinda couldn't see why. She looked at him for a few more moments, until he noticed her and she quickly looked away.

"Excuse me," She turned to the teacher next to her. "Whose that man at the end there?"

"That's Severus Snape, the potions teacher." He said. Glinda studied him. He was larger than all the others, he seemed to be part giant. "I'm Hagrid, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Glinda." She smiled. Glinda decided right then and there that she'd get to know this Severus Snape better.

Severus was sitting at his usual spot at the table. Dumbledore was introducing the newest teacher, Glinda Upland. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing a white jacket and skirt. She seemed unnecessarily perky. Yet, in a strange way she reminded Severus of Lily. Lily had been perky in her own way and she was always excited about Hogwarts. Severus looked over at her and saw her looking at him. She looked away quickly. Severus decided right then and there that he would get to know Glinda Upland better.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	2. There's A Couple Of Things Get Lost

It was her first day of teaching. Needless to say, Glinda was nervous. She took a deep breath and opened the door of her office. She looked out over the balcony of the small classroom. The class was sitting in their desks talking. Glinda took another deep breath. She descended the stairs.

"Good morning class," She said. "Um, when you hear your name say 'here'." She stammered. She went through the names and started the lesson. It wasn't as bad as she thought.

After class a girl came up to her.

"Hi," Glinda smiled. "You are?"

"Hermione Granger, Miss Upland. I just noticed you seemed a little nervous about the lesson today."

"Yeah, it's my first teaching job."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you with anything if you wanted it?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Also, have you ever taught defense-against-the-dark-arts-before?"

" Well, um, no."

"Where are you from exactly?"

"Oz."

"Oz? As in 'The Wizard of Oz'?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um, ok then. I'll see you tomorrow…Professor."

Glinda smiled.

At dinner Glinda sat next to Severus.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," He replied dryly. _He might be harder then Elphie was. _Glinda thought. At the thought of Elphie, she winced.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked.

"Yes I'm…" Glinda looked up at him. "No, I'm not alright."

"What the matter?"

"I was just thinking of my friend…"

"What happened to her?"

"She died…" Glinda felt tears coming. "Excuse me." She pushed her chair back and left the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face. When she was in her office she slid to the floor. "Oh, Elphie," She sobbed. "It's all my fault…it's all my fault."

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Glinda recomposed herself and got up. She straightened her skirt and opened the door. It was Severus.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Miss Upland-"

"Glinda,"

"What?"

"Call me Glinda. Miss Upland's too formal."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright...Glinda."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just really miss her."

"I know how you feel, I lost a very dear friend too."

"What was she like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your friend, what was she like?" Glinda repeated as she sat down at her desk. She pointed at the chair in front of the desk. "Sit." Severus did.

"So tell me all about her." Glinda said.

"I'd prefer not to."

"Why not?"

"It's my fault she's dead…"

"It can't be, surely-"

"It is! If I hadn't insulted her! If I hadn't called her 'mud-blood'! -"

"What's a mud-blood?"

"A mud-blood is someone who had muggle parents."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people."

"But if she was your friend why would you call her a mud-blood?"

"I was angry!"

Glinda could see tears on the edge of Severus's eyes. "I didn't mean it! I was stupid and selfish and it was the worst mistake of my life!"

Glinda gasped. "You loved her…" She whispered.

Severus looked up at Glinda. "Yes…" He breathed. "Yes, I loved her…I still do."

Glinda realized she was crying. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Severus wiped his eyes. She gave her a sad smile. He smiled back and Glinda's heart fluttered.


	3. What Is This Feeling?

Severus couldn't shake the feeling he'd had when he'd left Glinda's office. He had only felt it once before… He shook his head and entered the classroom. He couldn't think about her right now.  
>~~<p>

Glinda's heart wouldn't stop beating. _You're being silly Glinda! _She told herself. Glinda didn't want to admit it, but she knew the feeling. She'd felt it once before…no.…_Can't. Think. About. Him. _She felt a tear coming, but she brushed it away. She took a deep breath and went downstairs to meet her next class.

_A Few Weeks Later_

Hermione Granger wasn't an idiot. In fact, she was far from it. She had been top of her class since first grade. She'd never made bellow a B+ and she'd always been the teacher's pet. But this new teacher was a mystery to her. Hermione had always been able to figure out the different ways to act or approach different teachers. But _her, _this Glinda Upland was the most outlandish person she'd ever met. Maybe it had something to do with her age, she was only four years older than Hermione. Maybe it was the fact that she was too perky sometimes. Hermione, however, did have one theory…the other day, while she'd been helping Glinda with some class-related work, Hermione had knocked over a few papers. She'd picked them up. What was odd was, in the stack of papers were some drawings, doddles really. Most of them were of some green girl, but one looked familiar to Hermione. It had taken her a minute to realize that it was Snape. _Why would she draw Professor Snape? _Hermione had thought. Before she could examine the drawing the more, Glinda had ripped it out of her hand.

"You can go now," She said quickly, still remaining was her slight perkiness, but her voice was slightly nervous. At that moment Hermione had realized that Glinda had a-a _crush _on Professor Snape.

Even as she thought about it now, she couldn't help but laugh. How could someone have a crush on Professor Snape, he was just so…cold.

Not to mention the fact that he was twice Glinda's age. What could Glinda possibly see in him? Hermione didn't know, but she wanted to find out. And one thing was for sure. She was going _have_ to tell Harry and Ron about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	4. Two Good Friends

Glinda couldn't sleep that night. She kept having nightmares. The only thing she could think of was Elphie. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Elphaba melting. It was too much to bear. Glinda eventually cried herself to sleep.

She woke up and dawn and found she could not go back to sleep. Glinda sighed and got dressed. She decided to wonder around the castle. She found her way to a statue of a golden eagle.

"Did you want to speak to the headmaster?" A voice said. Glinda jumped. She turned to see Severus Snape standing in front of her.

"What?"

"That's the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Did you want to go see him?"

"Yes…"

"You don't know the password do you?"

Glinda shook her head.

"Sherbet Lemon." Severus said. Glinda giggled, but the statue twirled up and a staircase emerged.

"Cool," Glinda murmured as she ascended the stairs.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Upland?" Professor Dumbeldore asked.

"I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Oz."

"No, Miss Upland, no news from Oz...except-"

"Except what?" Glinda interrupted. Her heart was pounding. She was hoping that there was news of Elphie…or at least Fieyro.

Before Dumbeldore could say anything else a girl rushed out from the shadows.

"Glinda!" Elphaba embraced her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	5. Two Best Friends

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed, as she hugged her best friend. "How?"

"It was a trapdoor, I never really melted."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but it wasn't safe…" Elphaba looked down.

"Well, all that's important is that you're safe now!" Glinda hugged her again. Suddenly she pulled out of the embrace.

"What is it?"

"What about…Fieyro?"

"Oh…he's-"

"Glinda!" Fieyro ran over and embraced his ex-fiancée.

"Fieyro," Glinda murmured. She looked up at him and suddenly giggled. "Why are you a scarecrow?"

"That's Elphie's fault, actually."

"I was trying to save your life!"

"Pardon me," Dumbledore interrupted. "But you do have a class to teach, Miss Upland."

"Oh right…" Suddenly an idea came to Glinda. "Both of you come with me! I have an idea!"

* * *

><p>"So you think it actually possible for someone to have…<em>feelings <em>for Professor Snape?" Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione rolled her eyes. "She had a drawing of him and she didn't want me to see it. Her face was bright red when I left!"

"What about Snape? Anything weird from him?" Harry asked.

"Not that I've noticed." Hermione said as they took their seats.

"Class," Glinda said as soon as everyone was seated. "I have two people I'd like you to meet." Glinda gestured to the scarecrow and the green girl standing next to her.

"These are my friends, Elphaba and Fieyro. We need your help. Fieyro, as you can see, is a scarecrow. Elphie- sorry-Elphaba, here, turned him into one she can't turn him back. Anyone know how to turned him back?" Hermione raised her hand. "Thank you." Glinda motioned for her to come to the front. Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell. A moment later Fieyro was back to normal.

"Thank you." Fieyro smiled at Hermione. Hermione sat back down.

"Now today we will be learning spells from my homeland. We'll be using a book called the 'Grimmerie'." Glinda shot Elphaba a smile then continued.

Severus looked over at Glinda. Her hair was in its usual blonde curls. She was wearing a sea-green ball gown. Glinda always wore strange things. Severus couldn't be more in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Elphie and Fieyro are back! Also I forgot to mention that Glinda is Annaleigh Ashford, Elphie is Idina Menzel, and Fieyro is Norbert Leo Butz. Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	6. Kiss Me Too Fiercely

**A/N: I would like to thank my incredible friend Rose Diamound for helping me with this chapter when I had a horrible case of writers block! And now...**

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Glinda. Her smile, her laugh, everything. She had spent the last week with her green friend and some Ozian prince. He wondered what the prince meant to Glinda. He hadn't missed the look in her eyes when she looked at him; even the prince was obviously in love with the green girl. What did the prince mean to her? Did she love him? The questions were eating away at Severus.<p>

Ten minutes later Severus couldn't stand it anymore; he finally got up and decided to go for a walk.

Glinda couldn't sleep. Her mind was consumed with Severus. Why hadn't he spoken to her since Elphie and Fieyro had come? Did he not like her anymore? The questions finally drove her to the point where sleep wasn't going to come. She threw the covers off and put her pink dress on. She decided a walk in the gardens would be a good idea.

The sun was just beginning to rise. Glinda sat on the bench and closed her eyes.

"Miss Upland?"

Glinda opened her eyes to see Severus standing there.

"Severus, I didn't know anyone was awake."

"Neither did I…May I sit?"

"Oh, of course."

Severus took a seat next to Glinda on the bench.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how are classes going?" They asked each other at the same time. Glinda giggled. "The children are enthusiastic, and I suppose they are also a bit frightened of me. I guess I'm a bit too perky, at least that's what I hear."

"The children…" Severus thought, "They are all individuals, aren't they?"

"Especially that… oh, what's her name? Hermione Granger. She raises her hand at every question I ask!" Glinda said. "Also, Harry Potter. He's a bright one, isn't he? Lots of potential."

Severus flinched, "Yes. He is a decent student."

Glinda scowled, "There is only one student I'm not particularly fond of, though. Draco Malfoy. He's so conceited, a bully, really."

"A bit foolhardy perhaps, as far as I can tell he is not all bad." A bad feeling rose in the pit of Severus's stomach as he said the words.

Glinda sighed, "Severus?"

"Yes, Miss- I mean Glinda?"

"I have been thinking." Glinda said nervously.

Severus swallowed, though he tried as hard as he could not to show any sort of emotion, "Oh? What about?"

Glinda turned to him, staring him straight in the eye, "There's been something strange going on."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I… I keep hearing noises from my bedroom. An awful growling sound. It's terrifying me." Glinda kicked herself for being so childish. She couldn't even talk to him.

Severus nodded, a bit disappointed, "Oh, that'll be Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"He's a three-headed dog."

Glinda looked a bit strange, "Umm… okay…"

Severus laughed, "It is a bit odd, I suppose."

Glinda laughed, too, "No, it's fine. I just, I didn't really think it would be…" She giggled.

"So, do you know any spells?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

Glinda nodded, "Not very extravagant ones, but I do know a few cool tricks. I'm hoping to learn more, so I can teach better. But really, this is the best thing I can do." Glinda picked a dandelion from the grass and stared at it for a moment. In a second, it transformed gracefully into a big, blooming white rose. She handed it to Severus.

Severus took it awkwardly, he smiled; "It is a lovely spell." He said kindly.

"Thanks." Glinda smiled back. Her heart fluttered, but she immediately caught herself. He couldn't love her, could he? It was ridiculous; she was just a bubble-headed schoolgirl. But then, then way he was looking at her…

"Glinda…"

"Yes?"

Severus closed his eyes, "I… I have sort of… well, I… Glinda, I have developed… feeling for you."

Glinda's breath caught in her lungs, "You have?"

"Yes. I know, it's utterly foolish. And I have never really felt this way, especially in such a short time. But there's something different about you, something that I haven't come across before."

"No." Glinda said dreamily. "It's not foolish. Severus, I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yes. I like you, and I want to get to know you better."

Severus nodded, "I feel the same. I just… don't know what's come over me."

They both leaned in closer. A moment later their lips met. Glinda felt like she was on a cloud. She'd never felt like this before. She felt Severus pulled her closer. A moment later they broke apart.

Hermione had been unable to sleep and had decided to go read in the garden. She had put her uniform on and grabbed a book. When she reached the garden she had set off for her favorite bench. When she arrived there she saw it was already taken. Professor Upland and Professor Snape. Her jaw hit the floor. They were _kissing. _She didn't why it bothered her. Maybe it was the fact that they were teachers or maybe it was just the fact that it was Professor Snape, but the scene made Hermione gag. She shuddered and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'd like to thank Rose Diamound for the help! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	7. The Rose and The Pearl

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sev." Glinda said with a smile. They were sitting on the same bench in the garden. Severus pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss.

"We should probably get to class. We're already late." Glinda giggled.

"True, but first," Severus pulled something out of his pocket. "I want to give you this." Severus handed Glinda a red rose.

"This is lovely." Glinda said smelling the flower. "But you really shouldn't have-"

"Yes, I should have and I also got you this." Severus handed her a pearl bracelet. He slid in onto her wrist.

"Now I feel bad," Glinda said. "I didn't get you anything."

"Your smile is all the present I need."

Glinda's smile widened. "You're the most amazing person I've meet, Sev." She whispered.

Severus gave her a quick kiss. "We better go, we're already late for class."

* * *

><p>"Hello, class!" Glinda said as she wandered into the room "I'm sorry I'm late." Glinda finished tucking Severus's rose behind her ear. "Since it's Valentine's Day," She stared. "I thought we could learn about love spells." Glinda continued to talk, but all she could think about was Severus.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of class Hermione went up to Glinda's office. She opened the door, but no one was there.<p>

"Miss Upland?" Hermione called. No answer. Hermione wandered over to Glinda's desk. On it were several doodles. One in particular caught Hermione's eye. It read:

_Mrs. Glinda Snape_

_Mrs. Severus Snape _

_Mrs. Galinda Snape_

_Mrs. Glinda Upland Snape_

_Mrs. Glinda Arduenna Upland Snape_

_Mrs. Glinda Arduenna Snape_

Had Professor Snape _proposed _to Glinda? Or was it just Glinda's wishful thinking?

* * *

><p>"Class Dismissed." Severus said as he disappeared into his office. He sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. Severus opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it and looked at what was inside. A small ring with small diamonds surrounding a fairly large emerald. Severus took another deep breath. Tomorrow he would ask her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortish chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	8. One Question Haunts And Hurts

Glinda practically skipped to class. She can't remember ever being happier. Her best friends were alive and she was in love. Life was perfect. Well, _almost_ perfect. She blushed at the thought.

Even as she taught the class she couldn't concentrate.

"Just, um, do the work on page 349." She finally said. Glinda took a seat at her desk and opened her notebook.

_Glinda Snape _She made a face. Snape wasn't a last name that went with a lot of first names. She thought for a moment then put the quill on the page.

_Glinda Arduenna Snape._ Better, but still not it.

_Glinda Arduenna Upland Snape. _Glinda sighed again. This was getting her nowhere. She tried one last time.

_Mrs. Severus Snape. _She liked the sound of that. _Mrs. Severus Snape. _She said it over and over again in her head till the bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

Glinda walked to the Great Hall for lunch, buried in her thoughts. She was so deep in thought she didn't realized she'd walked right into someone.

"Oh I'm sor-" The words died in her mouth as she looked up. "Sev…" She breathed.

Without another word Severus picked her up whirled her around and kissed her. This earned them stares from every student, ghost, and painting in the hallway.

" I have to talk to Dumbledore and then met me in the garden at 2:30." Severus said. Glinda nodded. She noticed several students still staring as Severus walked away.

"What are you staring at?" She barked. "Get to class!"

The students quickly wandered into the Great Hall. Glinda started to make her way to the garden when she remembered she had to talk to Dumbledore. Elphaba and Fieyro wanted to go back to Oz. The only person who could tell them it was safe without reporting Elphie was Dumbledore.

As she made her way to his office she heard voices.

"I made the unbreakable vow!" One said. Glinda recognized the voice. It was Severus.

"I don't need your help!" The second voice snapped. Draco Malfoy. "I was chosen."

"Let me help you Draco."

"I don't need your help!" He yelled again.

"Quiet or someone will her us." Severus snapped.

"You're a bit late." Glinda said stepping into the light.

"Glinda…" Severus breathed.

"I trusted you…Dumbledore trusted you. How could you, Severus?" 

Everything was silent for a moment. Draco took the opportunity and ran off.

"I never want to see you again!" Glinda yelled. She turned on her heels and took off down the hall, tears streaming down her face.


	9. Something Bad

"Glinda wait!" Severus grabbed her hand. She yanked it away and whirled around.

"I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN, SEVERUS SNAPE!" She screamed.

"Glinda, please."

"NO!

"You don't under-"

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND! That you're a Death Eater? That your helping Draco with God knows what?"

"Please, I can't tell you, but you have to trust me!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because you love me and I love you."

There was a moment of silence.

"I thought I knew you, Severus. But I don't."

"You do!"

"Goodbye, Severus."

Without a backward glance Glinda walked away. The moment she reached her room, Glinda fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

><p>"Glinda!" Elphaba burst into the room. "I just talked to Dumbledore, he said…" Elphaba trailed off when she saw her friend in tears. "What's wrong?"<p>

"S-Severus." She sniffled.

"What did he do?" Elphaba sat quietly as Glinda told her the whole story.

"He lied to me."

"Glinda, listen to me, Severus loves you. I can see it when he looks at you. It's the same look Fieyro gives me. I'll talk to him if you want-"

"Would you?"

"Yes," Elphaba smiled. She hugged Glinda then said. "Now, get some rest."

Glinda sniffled then climbed into bed. Elphaba turned the lights off and left the room.

* * *

><p>Elphaba knocked on the door to Severus's room.<p>

"Enter." An indignant voice called from inside the room.

Elphaba opened the door to Severus staring out the window.

"I wanted to talk to you about Glinda." Elphaba said.

"Your friend made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing else to do with me." Severus replied scornfully.

"Please, she was just mad. She didn't mean anything she said. You should see her now, in tears lying on her bed." Elphaba insisted.

Severus whirled around, "If she wanted to talk to me, why didn't she come herself?"

Elphaba stared at Severus in disbelief, "Because she's heartbroken! You deceived her, deceived us all. But she still loves you. I don't think she can help it."

"You may leave now, Miss Thropp."

"Why are you so… so cold?" Elphaba felt anger rising at the bottom of her stomach. "You are so empty of any sort of love. What has made you so-?"

"Don't tell me I don't love, Miss Thropp." Severus snapped. "It is not I who left my love standing there."

"But wasn't it you who ruined everything will Lily?" As soon as the words left Elphaba's mouth, she regretted it. "I'm sorry I-"

"Leave!" Severus barked.

Elphaba shook her head, "Why can't you just look into your heart and go to Glinda?" She stopped before exiting the room, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you have no heart. You never did love her, did you?" With that cold remark hanging in the air, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Severus to his ever-present grief.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, I know. But I hope you like it! And I am happy with people reading this, but I'd really like it if you'd please review? I'm kind of desperate... hehe (3<strong>

**~Kate**


	10. Is Happening In Oz

"What did he say?" Glinda asked the moment Elphaba entered the room.

"He, um…" Elphaba didn't know what to say. Finally, she decided to tell her the truth. "Glinda he doesn't love you, he never did," Glinda's face fell and Elphaba saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She drew Glinda in and felt her begin to sob into her shoulder."Shhh," Elphaba said, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be alright, I promise."

The door swung open, revealing Fieyro. Glinda pulled out of the hug. "Bad news!" He cried.

"Join the club." Elphaba murmured.

"What's wrong, Fieyro?" Glinda asked, whipping her eyes.

"It's Morrible, she's broken out of prison and is trying to bring the Wizard back. At least that's what she claims to be doing. She's says she getting letter from the Wizard telling her what to do. But I'll bet you anything she's lying."

"_Really."_ Elphaba said sarcastically. "I _never _would've guessed that."

"Not helping dearest." Fieyro said making Glinda giggle.

"Finally!" Elphaba cried. "That's the first smile I've had all day."

"You can't blame her, Elph," Fieyro said. "She's just had her heart ripped out and trampled on." Glinda let out another sob and fell onto her pillow.

"Nice." Elphaba scolded.

"Sorry," Fieyro murmured. Elphaba rolled her eyes and made her way over to Glinda.

"It's alright," She consoled. "You'll find someone better then him. Someone who appreciates how special you are."

"I don't _want_ someone better!" She sobbed. "I want Severus!"

"Come on, Elph," Fieyro said. "It's better to just let her cry."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know, I don't want to leave-"

"Elphaba, I really need to talk to you." He interrupted. With one last look at Glinda, Elphaba rose from her spot and followed Fieyro into the hallway. "Make it quick."

* * *

><p>"You wished to see me, headmaster." Severus said, entering Dumbledore's office.<p>

"Severus, yes. I have two things I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"I, and the rest of the school, have notice your growing relationship with Miss Upland." Severus closed his eyes. Dumbledore had noticed. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Severus?"

"There is no more relationship between Miss Upland and myself."

"What have you done?"

" She caught me talking to Draco Malfoy about his assignment."

"Why should that-" Dumbledore started to say. "Oh, _that _assignment."

Severus nodded. "Her friend tried to convince me to talk to her, but I couldn't."

"Severus, why do you insist on doing this to yourself? If you truly love her, why push her away?"

"I can't put her in that position." Severus looked out the window, his back to Dumbledore.

"What position?"

"If the Dark Lord knows about her, he might try to persuade Glinda to come to his side. She would, of course, refuse. And I couldn't live with my self if something were to happen to her."

"Severus-"

"Nothing you can say can change my mind. I'm doing this for her own protection."

"Even if it breaks her heart?"

For a moment there was total silence in the office.

"I have to go." Severus muttered. He flung the doors to the office open and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Elph, I've been thinking." Fieyro said.<p>

"Yeah?"

"It's this whole thing with Morrible."

"We can't go back till something's done about her."

"I know." Elphaba sighed.

"But no one in Oz will suspect Morrible's up to something."

"What are you saying?"

"Glinda's the only one who will be able to change their minds."

"Fieyro!" She smacked his shoulder.

"Well," He said, rubbing his shoulder. "It's true."

"I know, but, as you so delicately put it, she's 'just had her heart ripped out and trampled on."

"Alright, I guess I could've said it better."

"You think!"

"Sorry."

"Well, maybe this will be good for her. Get her mind away from Severus."

"Yeah and, who knows, maybe she'll meet someone."

"Yeah…maybe. I'll tell her in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, goodnight Elph." Fieyro said, kissing her cheek.

" 'Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, many thanks to my beta, Clown Accomplice! Hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	11. Wishing Only Wounds The Heart

"SEVERUS!" Glinda jolted up in a cold sweat.

"Shh!" Elphaba rushed to her friend's side. "Shh, Glinda, it's alright." She said as Glinda collapsed into fits of sobs. "It was just a dream." There was a sudden pounding at the door.

"Who in Oz's name could that be?" Elphaba said pushing herself off the bed. The she flung the door open. "Shiz, Fieyro!" You nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry, dearest. But I heard a scream."

"It was Glinda. She keeps having nightmares about-"

"Severus." Fieyro finished. "Look, Elph, we've got to get those two back together or we'll never have peace." Elphaba looked over her shoulder to make sure Glinda couldn't hear. She was too caught up in her grief to notice them.

"You're right." Elphaba whispered, turning back to him.

"And Snape's even worse. I heard he docked 100 points from Gryffindor."

"For what?"

"He found Lavender Brown putting a necklace on her boyfriend, Ron Weasley."

"What that's-"

"Crazy. I know, but the man's just had his heart broken. He even took fifty points from Slytherin."

Elphaba's hand covered her mouth. "Oh God."

"What?"

"The other day, I said some truly horrible things to him. Oh God, Fieyro. I hate myself so much right now."

"Uh, Elph, I think you should get back to Glinda."

Elphaba turned to see that her friend still had not moved from her position.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I see two options." Fieyro said. "One get her back with Severus. Two send her to Oz to defeat Morrible."

"Fieyro!"

"Sorry, sorry. But she's the only one-"

" 'Who the people of Oz will listen to', I know, I know, but she'll never agree to it."

"But-"

"Please, Fieyro, let's not talk about this now."

"Alright. Goodnight, Elph." Fieyro said, kissing her cheek. Elphaba closed the door and turned back to Glinda and sighed.

"What was the dream this time?"

"Severus…dead." She sobbed.

"Again?"

Glinda nodded.

"Ok, Glinda, that's it!" Elphaba got up and got the mirror off the vanity. She held it up in front of Glinda. "Now, what do you see?"

Glinda sniffed and looked in the mirror.

"A blonde red-eyed idiot."

"_Well I see_ a beautiful young woman who's just wasted three days of her life, crying over a man who doesn't love her. He's not worth it Glinda." Elphaba knew it was a lie, but Severus would _never _go back to Glinda. So there was no point in saying otherwise. And Fieyro was right; Glinda _was _the only person who could talk sense into the Ozians. Glinda sniffed again, but sat up.

"You're right." She said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	12. Don't Remember That Rush Of Joy

Hermione took her seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Do you think she'll be back today?" She heard Lavender ask Parvarti.

"No, I heard she was too heart broken to do anything."

"Good morning, class." Glinda said cheerfully. The whole room went silent. "Sorry, I haven't been here in a while, I wasn't…feeling well."

Some of the Slytherians in the back of the room snickered. Glinda felt a lump rising in her throat.

"T-t-today we-we'll be," Glinda stuttered, fighting back tears. Pansy Parkinson raised her hand. _Uh oh. _Hermione thought.

"Y-Yes, Pansy?" Glinda said.

"Why did you and Professor Snape break up?"

Everyone sat up a little straighter. They were all interested. The couple had seemed so in love. What could've happened?

"I, um, we," Glinda started to play with her fingernails. "L-lets just get back to the l-lesson. N-now, as I-I was saying-"

"He dumped you, huh?" Pansy teased. A tear rolled down Glinda's cheek. She turned towards her desk. Suddenly the doors flew open. The whole class turned

"Miss Upland," It was Professor McGonagall. "You're needed in Professor Dumbledore's office right away."

"Why?" Glinda asked, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know. He told me it was urgent. I'll take over your class."

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Actually, your friends wanted to talk to you."

"What?" Elphaba and Fieyro came into the room. "What's going-" Glinda started to ask.

"Glinda, we've been meaning to tell you for days." Elphaba started. "But you were so heartbroken about Severus we didn't want to make it worse."

"Elph, just get to the point." Fieyro said.

Elphaba sighed. "Glinda, Morrible broke out of prison. She's taken over Oz. You're the only one that can stop her. We will understand if you want to stay here."

"I'll go." Glinda said.

"Really?" Elphaba and Fieyro cried together.

Glinda nodded. "Oz needs me…and besides. There's nothing for me here."

Glinda made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. As she got closer to the table she realized the only empty seat was next to Severus. She took a deep breath and took her seat.

"Miss Upland," Severus said politely.

"Professor," She said without turning her head.

"Now, before we start out feast," Dumbledore began. "I would like to make an announcement…Professor Upland will be leaving us shortly."

Severus turned to Glinda, but she kept her eyes on Dumbledore.

"She will be leaving tomorrow at noon. I hope you will be there to say goodbye. Now, let the feast begin."

After dinner Glinda headed to her room.

"Glinda!" Someone called. She turned. It was Severus.

"Yes?" She said coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but you made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Please Glinda let me-"

"No!" Now students were starting to notice. A crowd gathered around them. "You had your chance and you blew it!"

"Like you're so innocent!" Severus spat, his anger rising.

"What does that mean?"

"I tried to explain, but you wouldn't listen!"

"You know what! I'm glad I'm leaving! That way I'll never have to see you ever again!" Glinda stormed off without another word. The students were silent.

"What are you staring at?" Severus barked. "Get to bed!"

That night Glinda couldn't sleep. She hated herself. She'd had a chance to fix things with Severus and she'd missed it. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Severus couldn't sleep. He'd been so close to fixing everything. He hated when his temper got the better of him. It had just cost him the girl he loved. He felt a tear toll down his cheek. He rarely cried. The last time he had cried was when Lily died. Lily. He remembered a time when he would've given anything for Lily to love him. And Lily would always have a place in his heart, but right now he would give anything if Glinda would smile at him just one more time.


	13. He Loves Her So

Glinda made her way down to the Hogwarts Express. Most of the students and some of the staff were there. Glinda scanned the crowd for one greasy head in particular.

"He's not here." A voice said. Glinda turned to see Professor McGonagall moving toward her. "We're going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Professor. Is-"

"Severus isn't coming."

"Oh." Glinda looked down. "Well, I better get going." She said, forcing a smile. She was about to climb onto the train when-

"WAIT!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned it was Severus.

The students moved to the sides, creating a path. Severus came up to Glinda and took her hands in his.

"Severus, what are you-"

"Please, just hear me out."

"Alright." Glinda said reluctantly.

"Glinda, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. But you must tell me if your feelings are still what they were you must tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed. But one word from you will silence me forever." Glinda felt tears in her eyes as she tried not to smile. "If…however, your feelings have not changed…I will have to tell you…you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love-I love-I love you…" Severus got down on one knee and produced a small emerald ring. "I never wish to be parted from you from this day."

Everyone was totally silent.

"YES!" Glinda cried. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" Severus slipped the ring onto her finger. The moment it was on, Glinda jumped into his arms. Severus spun her around then pulled her into a passionate kiss. The entire student body gaged a little. They pulled back only for lack of oxygen.

"So, Miss Upland," Professor McGonagall said. "I assume this means you won't be leaving."

"But…Oz needs me." Glinda looked fearfully at Severus.

"If you must go, you must." He sighed.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Severus gave her a quick kiss.

"If you're leaving, Miss Upland, I suggest you leave." Professor McGonagall said.

"Right, goodbye everyone." She waved and boarded the train. Once she was in the compartment she stuck her head out the window and waved. She blew Severus a kiss, and then resumed waving. As the school got smaller Glinda sat down. She smiled and examined her engagement ring. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sev's proposal was from Pride and Prejudice. It's so romantic, I couldn't resist putting it in here. Sorry it was short. The next one is longer. Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	14. As Long As You're Mine

It was over. Morrible had been executed. It had been terrifying to watch, Glinda had turned around at the last moment, unable to the fate of this woman… this woman she had once believed in. They had all once believed in her. And now… the truth was so clear it was nearly painful. Still, Glinda held her ground, tears silently pricking her eyes, but she clawed them back. Tears weren't appropriate. Not now. Not for Madame Morrible.

Much later, Glinda completely blocked out her earlier sadness. She needed to see Severus. She _needed _to.

"Alright. I'm off." Glinda said.

"What?" Elphaba turned to her friend. "Where are you-"

"Back to Severus, of course."

"But-"

"Elphie, it's been seven months. Oz is safe now. Please."

"But Oz hates me!"

"No they don't. They trust Fieyro…and they'll get used to you. Please Elphie."

"Oh, alright."

"Thank you!" Glinda gave her best friend a quick hug. A moment later she stepped into her bubble.

"Severus Snape." She whispered. The bubble began to lift off the ground. If flew into the sky and when it looked as though it was about to touch the sun it popped.

One moment Glinda was looking down at the Emerald City, the next she was in a large, dark room.

"Glinda?" A voice said. She turned and saw Severus standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Why are you staying at Malfoy Manor?"

Severus looked worried, his voice trembled as he spoke, "You shouldn't be here, my dear."

"What? Why?"

"Glinda, please."

Glinda frowned, her voice growing a bit hostile, "Please, Severus. I have not seen you for so long… why do you not want me here?"

"It is not that… I just can't…" Severus sighed, "Follow me."

Glinda followed Severus up to a large, dimly lit bedchamber. "This is where you are staying?" Glinda asked once more. When she saw Severus nod, she suddenly got a chill as a thought sprung to her mind, "Wait… Isn't Lucius a Death Eater? Severus, you shouldn't be here. It might be dangerous."

Severus swallowed. His eyes were filled with remorse and terror. His voice wilted slightly as he spoke, "Glinda, I'm a Death Eater."

"WHAT?" Glinda screamed. After a moment of staring at Severus she stared back at him, shock filling her eyes, "Then… Dumbledore's death… That was… that was _you?"_

"Glinda, Dumbledore asked me to kill him."

"HOW COULD YOU! I-I _trusted_ you!"

Severus's voice cracked and choked, "Glinda… please hear me out."

Glinda spoke with a voice that was razor sharp, "Why should I?"

"Please, hear me out, then if you never want to see me again, I'll understand."

Glinda thought for a moment, but finally said, "I'm listening, Severus."

"Do you remember when you heard me talking to Draco Malfoy?"

Glinda nodded slowly.

"Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. You see, if Draco had killed him it would've spilt his soul. So Dumbledore asked me to."

"But what about your soul?"

"Dumbledore had put on a cursed ring and he was already dying. He would've been dead within a few months and he would have been in a lot of pain. So, I was putting him out of his misery. He asked me too," Severus added quickly. "I didn't want too."

"So you're pretending to be a Death Eater?"

"Yes. I'm trying to protect Harry."

"I thought you _hated _Harry."

"Well, I hated his father, you see, but every time I look at him. I see _her _eyes. Lily's eyes. I've been Dumbledore's spy from the moment the Dark Lord threatened her. You see, Dumbledore and I were doing, protecting him for Lily."

"Lily Potter?" Glinda asked suspiciously and teasingly. "As in the Lily Potter you were in love with?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Severus laughed. "Glinda I'm in love with _you_. Not Lily."

Glinda smiled at him. "Prove it."

Severus put his hand to the back of Glinda's neck, tilting her head forward so their lips touched. Slowly at first, but becoming more and more sure. Glinda wrapped her arms around Severus's back.

Severus broke the kiss, smiling down at Glinda, "Proof enough?"

Glinda put her hands on Severus's shoulder, her whisper was seductive, "No."

Again, she was dipped into a kiss. This was more steady and swift. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hand moved to his chest. And soon, Glinda was lying flat on her back on the bed.

Within moments, her light blue dress fell to the ground.


	15. Hold Me Too Tight

Glinda awoke to someone shaking her.

"Leave me alone." She moaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"Glinda, you have to get up right now." Severus said sharply.

Glinda opened an eye. "What?"

"Glinda, Voldemort's coming. You can't be here."

"But-"

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Where can I go?" She asked sitting up. "I don't want to go back to Oz just yet."

Severus thought for a moment. "Hogwarts. I'm the Headmaster now, you'll be safe." Severus tossed Glinda her dress and she slipped it over her head.

"Zip me up." She said, turning her back to him. He smiled and zipped up the dress then kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you said I had to go." Glinda teased.

"I know you do." He kissed her cheek, then handed Glinda her tiara.

"Have you ever traveled by bubble, Sev?"

Severus gave her an odd look. "No…"

"It's so much fun!" She removed her necklace and set it on the floor. A moment later a bubble big enough for two was hovering in front of them.

"Come on." Glinda grabbed his hand and pulled him in the bubble.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I just have to say the name of the place you want to go."

"How did you know I was at Malfoy Manor last night?"

"You can also say the name of the person you want to see. It's easy."

"Glinda, can we go please?"

"Oh, yeah. Hogwarts." The bubble grew small and popped.

Glinda looked around. They were in the headmaster's office. The only difference she could see was a portrait of Dumbledore that hung on the wall behind the desk.

"Alright, now I have to go." Severus said as they stepped out of the bubble. It shrank back into the necklace and Glinda picked it up

"Do you have to go?" She pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. I'm already late."

Glinda dropped her arms and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Severus teased.

"Of course I am! You didn't let me sleep last night."

Severus laughed. "I know and I don't plan to let you sleep tonight either." Glinda stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed again, and then gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm really late now. I'll see you later." Severus walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Glinda wake up." Severus whispered in her ear.

"Sev, I'm tired." She moaned, burying her face further in the pillow. A moment later, Glinda felt Severus's arm come around her waist. She pressed her back against his chest.

"I was under the impression that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight." Glinda joked.

"Well, that was the original plan," Severus teased. "However, after running around all day, pretending to be someone you're not, knowing that if you're caught you'll be killed, one gets rather tired."

Glinda turned to face him.

"Sev,"

"Hm?" He said sleepily, his eyes closed.

"When are we going to get married?"

Severus opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and pulled her closer. "Glinda, the moment the war is over, we will be married. I promise."

Glinda wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Severus."

"I love you, too, Glinda." Severus said, he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back without hesitation. As the kiss became more heated, Severus flipped her onto her back.

"I thought you were tired." She giggled.

"Not anymore." He replied. He began to kiss down her neck.

Neither one of them slept for the next several hours.


	16. Under The Surface

When Severus woke up the sun had just begun to rise. He felt Glinda stir next to him. Severus smiled and started to go back to sleep when he felt the mark on his right arm begin to burn. He sighed and got out of bed. Severus threw on his usual black attire and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. He quickly scribbled a note. It read:

_Dear Glinda, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early. The Dark Lord has called all the Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor. I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_Love, Severus_

He set the note by her tiara and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours later<em>**

When Glinda woke up she found herself alone. She sighed and was about to get up, when a blur of emerald green smashed into the window and onto the floor.

Glinda screamed, her voice piercing.

"Calm down!" Elphaba cried. "It's just me!"

"Elphie, don't ever do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Elphaba shrugged and looked around the room and smirked "I see you two were busy last night."

Glinda shot Elphaba a look, "Not funny."

"So, where is the lucky man?"

Glinda picked up the note by her tiara, read it, and sighed, "At Malfoy Manner. Some big 'Death Eater' meeting or whatever." She let out a deep breath and looked at Elphaba sadly, "Oh, Elphie. Something just feels wrong. I once had a horrible nightmare. Voldemort found out about Severus being a double agent and… he…" Her voice cracked.

Elphaba patted Glinda on the back, "Hey… Severus is smart. He knows what he's doing. You know how he's always careful how he acts. Honestly, I don't know how it _doesn't _get annoying, but he won't get caught. His every move is perfect and calculated. There's no way they'll catch him. And you know what? Even if they do, we know you'll be in the room in a second holding Voldemort in a power grip."

Glinda laughed.

Elphaba chuckled, "You know what I mean." Her face grew serious, "But honestly, Glinda. You and Severus… You love one another so much. You two… you're unstoppable."

Glinda pulled Elphaba into a hug, "You're my best friend, Elphie." She whispered softly. "Thank you so much."

When the two pulled apart, Elphaba smiled, "You know me, whatever mess you get yourself into, I'm gonna go along. We're in this together."

Glinda grinned.

* * *

><p>Severus stood at attention, his eyes following the Dark Lord as Voldemort stalked across the room.<p>

Voldemort's demonic eyes set on Severus, "Severus… have you found out anything worth sharing?"

"My lord, I have not found the specifics. However," Severus mused, "I must highly recommend that you attempt to once more look into young Mr. Potter's mind."

"I've tried that, Severus, as you well know." Voldemort hissed angrily, "The foolish boy has blocked me out well."

Severus didn't waver. "Yes, my lord. I understand your distress. However, I can guarantee there is something that is worth finding."

"Oh? And how did you find this out, Severus?"

"The boy is not difficult to read. I have not seen him recently, but it is not a challenge to predict what he will try to do. He will try to destroy you, my lord, by some way other than meeting you. Can you think of anything he may know of that could harm you in any way? Something he could… find, perhaps?" Severus replied coolly.

Voldemort did not speak for a moment, then his face hardened, "Yes… Dumbledore must have spoken with the boy last year. Told him things…"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "Forgive me, my lord, but may I ask what it is the boy may be hunting? Perhaps it would be easier to locate and trap him, were we to know where he might look for such a thing?"

"You will find out in good time, Severus." Voldemort countered. "However, at the present, I am afraid I must go. I have a certain… business to attend to. But while I am speaking with you, may I ask you a question?"

Severus bowed his head, "My lord?"

"I… have heard whispers. Tell me, Severus. Who is Glinda Upland?"

Severus blinked, "I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"Glinda Upland. I understand you know the young girl?"

Severus nodded, "I have met her, yes."

"I have gotten word… that you have a _fondness_ for Miss Upland."

Severus forced out a laugh, which he hoped sounded realistic, "I assure you, my lord, that whoever told you such things is sadly mistaken."

Voldemort smiled his wicked smile, "Excellent, Severus." He turned to the long, wide snake at his feet. It's orange eyes gleamed with malice as it's black tongue flick in and out. "Nagini," He whispered to her, putting his hand firmly on his vicious pet's head, "Come." It looked as if the snake was being sucked into Voldemort in a hurricane-like blur. And then, the two were gone.

* * *

><p>Voldemort smiled to himself, his smile filled with malice. So Severus didn't love Glinda, did he? Well, Voldemort would soon find that out. He knocked on a small bedroom door and then the door was sprung open to reveal a young blonde girl wearing a pink dress.<p>

Suddenly, Glinda froze. Her scream was high and shrill.

Voldemort grinned, his bony hand firmly on the door, "Miss Upland?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Rose Diamund (again) for helping me a whole bunch with this chapter! I hope you liked it and please review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	17. They Had Their Secrets

The instant Elphaba first heard Glinda scream her first instinct was to go see what was wrong. But before she could, move she heard a voice say "Miss Upland?" The voice was snakelike, sounding more like a hiss than an actual speech, and sent shivers up her spin. She knew that voice. She didn't know where she heard it, but she recognized it immediately, Voldemort. Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie and darted into the nearest closet. As she flipped through the book she realized that she had to choose the spell wisely, otherwise she and Glinda would be in trouble. She decided to go for the snake. For whatever reason, the snake seemed important to him. Elphaba took a deep breath and cracked the closet door open.

"And why then, Miss Upland," Voldemort was saying. "If you live in Oz why are you here?"

"I-I-I n-n-needed D-Dumbledore's help." Glinda stuttered.

"Surely you must've heard Dumbledore's dead."

"Oh…is he?" Glinda squeaked, "I hadn't heard. I'll just be going then." Glinda tried to move, but Voldemort blocked her way.

"Miss Upland, how close are you to Severus Snape?"

Glinda's heart froze. "S-Snape? I-I hardly know him."

"Really?"

Glinda barley managed a nod. Before Voldemort could reply the closet door burst open. An invisible force hurtled towards Nagini. Before it could reach her it bounced off one of the many protective charms surrounding the snake. Voldemort was about to raise his wand when-

"_Stupefy!" _ Someone yelled. Elphaba crumbled to the floor as Severus stepped into the light.

"My lord," Severus bowed his head.

"Ah Severus how kind of you to join us."

"My lord, I've just gotten word that Bellatrix wishes to speak with you she said something about Gringotts."

"Very well," Voldemort cast Glinda a look that terrified her.

"Don't worry, my lord, I'll deal with her." Severus said. Voldemort nodded and left the room. Neither Glinda nor Severus moved until they heard the '_crack' _that meant Voldemort was gone.

Glinda burst into tears and Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"H-How did he f-f-find me?" She sobbed.

"I don't know." Severus murmured, stroking her hair. "All that matters is that you're alright."

"I'm fine. Just scared is all." Glinda assured him.

"Don't be, I'll never let anything hurt you…I promise."

Glinda took Severus's wand and pointed it at Elphaba; a moment later a blue light came out of the end of the wand.

"What was that?"

"Something to un-stupefy her."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. She'll be fine a few minutes." Glinda shrugged and set Severus's wand on the table. She then turned back to Severus and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. She felt his arms snake around her waist. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt and Severus began to unzip her dress when-

"Am I interrupting something?" The couple turned to see Elphaba attempting to stand. Glinda felt her face go red. Severus coughed and redid the buttons of his shirt, while Glinda quickly zipped her dress.

"Well," Elphaba said, finally standing. "On that note I'll be going."

"Elphie, you don't have to-"

"Yeah, I do, Fieyro will be wondering where I am and I can see you two would rather be doing something else. So," Elphaba leaned down and picked up her pointed hat. "I'll be going."

"Elphaba," Severus took a step forward. "I'm sorry for knocking you out."

Elphaba shrugged. "It's all right, but," She glanced at Glinda. "You hurt her and I will turn you into a worm." Severus and Glinda laughed. "I'm serious, I'll do it."

"And I'll kill you if you do." Glinda shot back playfully.

"Right. Well, I'll be going." Elphaba grabbed her broom and mounted it. "Bye." She waved as her broom soared out of the still broken window.

Severus drew Glinda into his arms.

"Come on, dear, I think you should sleep."

Glinda yawned. "You're right."

They both changed quickly and settled in bed. Glinda cuddled into him.

"Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Glinda."  
>A few moments later they were both asleep.<p> 


	18. Oh What A Celebration

Glinda jumped on top of Severus.

"Glinda." He groaned as she giggled at his expense.

"Happy Birthday, Sev!"

"Thank you for reminding me." He said sarcastically, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Ugh, Sev. You have to get up I have a surprise for you."

He groaned, rose from the bed. In his office there was a large banner that read,

'Happy Birthday, Sev!' and a cake that said the same thing in green icing.

"It's not much." Glinda said. "But Elphie helped the cake and I think it's pretty good." She looked up at him nervously, hoping he'd like it. Severus embraced her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It's perfect."

"I almost forgot!" Glinda exclaimed, jumping out of his arms. "I got you a present."

She disappeared for a moment then reappeared with a teddy bear in her hand. The bear was pink, but was wearing a white shirt that read 'World's Best Potions Teacher' in green letters.

"Do you like it?" She giggled.

"It's a, very, um, nice." He tried.

"It's alright." She laughed. "That's not your real present. This is." She handed him a framed picture of their first kiss.

"It's perfect," He whispered, setting the picture down and wrapping his arms around her. There were a few moments of silence.

"So Sev," Glinda started with a teasing smile. "How old are you?"

"Old enough." He grunted.

Glinda laughed. "Oh come on, Sev."

"48 as of today." He said.

"Really?" Glinda giggled. "I didn't think you were _that _old."

"Not funny." Severus said, kissing her nose.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Elphie and Fieyro are stopping by later."

"Glinda, we can't have them constantly flying in and out of here. It's dangerous."

"I'm stuck up here all day and I really want to see my friends. Plus they really want to wish you a happy birthday."

As if on cue, a green and white blur crashed threw the window.

"Hey Glinda," Elphaba said, standing up and dusting herself off. Fieyro however was not used to crash landing and took a moment to catch his bearings. "Oh my head." He groaned.

"Fieyro you're over reacting." Elphaba said. A moment later, he got to his feet and stumbled over to Elphaba.

"Is it just me or is the room spinning?" He asked.

"Just sit down." Elphaba sighed. Fieyro stumbled over to a nearby chair and fell into it.

"You'd think he was drunk." Glinda remarked.

"Oh give him a break." Elphaba said. "It's his first time flying. He should be fine in a few minutes."

_A Few Hours Later_

Severus and Glinda were alone one again. They had curled up on the couch after they finished cleaning up after their dinner.

"Sev," Glinda said, sitting up.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something…" Glinda said, her eyes falling to her fingers.

Severus was starting to grow worried. "Is something wrong?"

Glinda gave a nervous laugh. "No…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Sev…I'm pregnant."


	19. Who Always Longed To Be A Father

"Y-your pregnant?" He choked out. Glinda nodded and smiled, but the smile faded when she saw his expression.

"Severus?" She whispered. He looked up at her. "You do want it…don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do." He said instantly.

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't know if I could be a father." Glinda sighed with relief upon hearing his words, for a moment there she had thought he was going to say that he just didn't want _her_ anymore.

"I know you'll be a wonderful father." She offered.

"Glinda…have I ever told you about my father?"

Glinda shook her head. "He use to favor the bottle, and when things weren't going his way, he would hit my mother," Severus whispered. Glinda's mouth pressed into a sympathetic line as she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "And if I tried to help her, he would hit me too."

"Oh Sev," She wrapped her arms all the way around him and pulled tight. She almost hoped she could squeeze the sadness out of him if she tried hard, that she would be able to lift some of his burden.

"I'm just worried that my genes will get the better of me-"

"No, you're going to be a wonderful father. I know it."

They just sat there for a few moments until Severus broke away.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked.

"I was thinking Albus for a boy."

Severus couldn't help, but smile. "And for a girl?"

"I hadn't really thought about a girl name. Eleanor? Maybe Samantha..." Glinda couldn't help but pull a face at her own suggestions and turned back to Severus, "A little help here would be appreciated. "Severus thought for a moment. "Indigo. Indigo Eileen."

"Perfect." She smiled. Severus started to return the smile, but then something occurred to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Glinda, if something happens to me. I want-"

"No! Nothing's going to happen to you! Everything's going to be fine!"

"Glinda," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I just need you to be prepared, in case something does happen."

"Severus why are you even saying these things? Nothing is going to happen to you!" She said, a little angry that he would ruin the moment by bringing up disturbing what-ifs.

"But just in case it d-"

"NO!" She said as an angry tear rolled down her cheek. " Stop saying these things, I can't lose you."

Severus's embrace tightened. "I don't want to lose you either."

"Sev."

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't leave me."

"Glinda-"

"Promise!"

"I promise.


	20. Time To Trust My Instincts

_A Few Weeks Later_

"I hate this," Glinda murmured. She was bent over the toilet. The morning sickness had started a few days and it was horrible.

"It'll be over soon," Severus said, holding Glinda's hair back and rubbing her back.

"I think I'm-" She threw up again. "_Now _I think I'm done." She said a moment later. Severus handed her a towel.

"Thank you, darling." She said, rising to her feet. The pair left the bathroom and settled on the couch.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" Glinda asked.

"I think it's a girl." Severus replied. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a boy."

"Well, we'll find out in September." Severus said with a smile, placing a hand on Glinda's stomach.

Suddenly his right arm began to burn. "I've got to go." He said, standing. "The Dark Lord-"

"I know, I'm used to it by now…Oh Severus, be careful. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will happen, my love. Now, I must go." He gave her a quick kiss and was gone.

* * *

><p><em>4 Months Later<em>

Glinda was awakened by Severus shaking her.

"What's going on?" She asked, sleepily.

"Harry Potter's been sighted in Hogsmede. I have to go to the Great Hall. I fear something's going to happen. I want you to stay in here. No matter what happens."

"Severus-"

"Glinda, _promise me _that you'll stay here."

Glinda paused. "I promise."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he was gone.

Glinda sighed and uncrossed her fingers from behind her back. Working quickly, she waved her hand and two-seconds later was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. Severus would kill her if he saw her, but all she wanted to do was know what was happening and she'd be right back.

She exited the headmaster's office and saw a group of Gryffindor's heading towards the Great Hall. She quickly joined the end of the line.

"Miss Upland?" Someone said in disbelief. Glinda looked up and saw Ginny Weasley staring at her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I heard something was wrong, so I thought I would come. What's happened to this place?"

"Snape and the Carrows."

"What?"

"This place is horrible now. Neville's in hiding, he refused to practice the Cruciatus Curse on First Years and the Carrows gave him a black eye. He's in the Room of Requirement."

"And Snape…allows this?"

"Yes, all though we never see much of him…you're not still engaged to him are you?" Ginny asked after seeing Glinda's face.

"No, no." Glinda assured her. Before Ginny could reply they reached the Great Hall. The Gryffindors filed in by the window and Glinda got as close to the wall as she could to avoid being seen.

She was furious at Severus. How could he let that happen?! _He doesn't have a choice. _She told herself. _Remember, he has to pretend…he has to pretend. _This did little to calm herself down.

"Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmede." Severus was saying. Students began to whisper. "Should anyone… student or staff," Severus continued, causing everyone to become silent again. "Attempt to aid Mr. Potter they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore…any person found to have knowledge of these events… who fails to come forward, will be treated as…equally guilty." He began to walk foreword. _Don't see me._ Glinda begged. "If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening I invite them to step forward…now."

Someone emerged from their group. "It seems, despite your extensive efforts," Harry Potter said. "You still have a security problem, headmaster." Harry turned just as the door of the Great Hall opened and the Order of the Phoenix entered. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them! Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him the eye a man who trusted you! And killed him!"

Severus just stare for a moment before drawing his wand. Before Harry could react, Professor McGonagall pushed him out of the way. Glinda saw her fiancée pause and then straighten up. A few spells went back and forth for few minutes before Severus flew out the back window.

"COWARD!" McGonagall yelled. Once she was sure Severus was gone, McGonagall lit the torches in the Great Hall and the student body cheered. Suddenly there was screaming. Everyone turned and saw a little girl shrieking and covering her ears.

"_Give me Harry Potter…" _A voice suddenly said. "_Give me Harry Potter and not one drop of magical blood will be spilt." _Glinda knew it was Voldemort; a shiver went up her spin._ "Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts in peace." _ He stopped.

"Well, someone grab him!" A girl said. Everyone turned to Pansy Parkinson. No one said anything. Ginny Weasley was the first to step in front of Harry; she was followed by other Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs, and Ravenclaws, as well as the Order of the Phoenix.

"Students out of bed!" Filch yelled, running into the Great Hall. "Student out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

"They are suppose to be out of bed you blithering idiot." McGonagall told him.

"Oh, sorry ma'am."

"Actually, your timing is perfect. Would you please take Ms. Parkinson, along with the rest of Slytherin House from the Great Hall."

"Where should I take them?"

"The dungeons would be satisfactory."

The other students cheered. Glinda saw Harry make his was over to McGonagall and the two talked for a few moments. Harry then left the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron behind him. _No way am I going back to his office now._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that chapter! There are only a few chapters left so I'm going to finish this one before continuing my other ones. I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday! Don't forget to review and Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**~Kate**


	21. I Have Been Changed

"_Stupefy!" _Glinda shouted and hurled the spell at Yaxley. She turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards the courtyard. "He's in the boathouse." Harry was saying. "And he wants to see Snape."

Glinda's heart froze. "Harry!" She called. The three turned. "Can I go with you?"

"Miss Upland-" Hermione started, but Glinda interrupted.

"I know everything he's done," She told them. "But I have to make sure he's alright…please, I love him."

Harry sighed. "Alright, come on."

"Thank you."

Glinda followed them down the steps to the boathouse. When they reached it, the four got down on all fours to avoid being seen.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand in the last few hours alone." Severus was saying.

"No, I _am _extraordinary," Voldemort snapped. "But the wand resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful, Ollivander himself has said so…tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you I am sure of it…It answers to you, and you only."

"Does it?"

"Milord?"

"The wand…does it truly answer to me?" There was a pause. "You're a clever man, Severus, surely you must know." Another pause. "Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you…of course, milord."

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not it's true master…the Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed it's last owner…You killed Dumbledore, Severus…While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever."

"Milord-" Severus was cut off. The next moment his body fell against the glass. Glinda covered her mouth to stop from screaming.

"Nagini…kill." The giant snake jumped at Severus. For a few moments all they heard were cries of agony and Glinda silently began to cry. A sudden _crack _told them Voldemort and Nagini were gone. The four rose to their feet and slowly entered the boathouse. Glinda let out a sob when she saw Severus.

"Take them." Severus said to Harry, motioning to his tears. "Take them, please."

"Hermione a flask, anything." Harry said. A moment later Hermione handed him a small vial. Harry held it underneath Severus's eye and a few tears fell in.

Glinda slowly sank down next to him.

"You were supposed to stay in my office." He said.

"At a time like this you expected me to stay there?" She said, forcing a smile. Severus returned her smile.

"At least I got to see you one last time."

"Don't talk like that," She said, stroking his cheek. "You'll be alright." She leaned down to kiss him and felt him kiss back. For a moment they were the only two people in the world…then Severus went limp. Glinda pulled back.

"No…no!" She sobbed. Hermione pulled Glinda to her feet and put an arm around her.

"Come on," She whispered. "Let's get you back to the Great Hall."

* * *

><p><em>A While Later In the Great Hall<em>

Glinda was sitting by the window. She glanced around. Remus, Tonks, Fred, they were all gone.

_I wish I'd never left Oz. _Glinda said to herself. _But then you'd never have meet Severus and _you_ wouldn't have your baby. _She put her hands on her stomach. She still had her baby. The thought caused her to smile.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside. She exited the Great Hall and went to the Courtyard.

"Harry's heart did beat for us!" Neville was shouting. "For all of us! It's not over!" He pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. The next moment Harry fell from Hagrid's arms. He got to his feet and hurled a spell at Nagini.

For a moment Voldemort was shocked. Then he was furious. He started hurling spells as the Order tried to fight off Death Eaters to get people safely into the castle. Voldemort, along with several other Death Eaters were throwing spells at anyone the could manage.

A spell hit Glinda and hurled her back 200 feet. The next moment everything went black.


	22. We May Never Meet Again

When Glinda woke up several people were standing over her.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. She tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in her stomach. _The baby. _Glinda's heart stopped. Slowly, she pulled the blanket down. She shrieked. Her skirt was completely soaked in blood.

"I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "We did everything we could, but she came early."

"Severus was right," Glinda said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "We were going to have a girl." Her voice cracked on the last word and she began to sob.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later<em>

The war was over. Harry had defeated Voldemort. Glinda was still lying on her cot in the Great Hall. She felt numb. In a matter of hours she'd lost her fiancée and her baby.

"Miss Upland," A voice said. Glinda looked up. It was Hermione.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here for you." Hermione stepped aside to reveal-

"Oh Glinda!" Elphaba flung her arms around her best friend. "They told me everything. I'm so sorry."

Glinda began to sob into Elphaba's shoulder.

"Elphie, what am I going to do?" She asked a few minutes later.

"You're going to come back to Oz with me." Elphaba said immediately.

"And you can stay with me till your back on your feet." Glinda smiled through her tears. "There's the smile I know and love. Now, come on, let's go get your stuff." Elphaba pulled Glinda to her feet. The two got around the debris and made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore," Glinda murmured. The spiral staircase started to appear. When they stopped moving, Glinda followed Elphaba up the stairs. A few minutes later they reached the familiar black door. Elphaba opened it and pulled her friend inside.

"Where's all your stuff?"

"I don't have much." Glinda whispered. "But what I have's in the bedroom."

Elphaba nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. A few minutes later she appeared with a small suitcase in her right hand and a photograph in the other.

"I thought you might want this." She said, handing it to Glinda.

"This was my birthday present to him."

"Glinda," Elphaba sighed, setting down her friend's suitcase and putting her hands on Glinda's shoulders. "I know you're hurting, I understand, really I do…but you have move on. Severus would want you to be happy."

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later <em>

She was home. Well, on the train home. Elphaba had taken her back to Oz immediately after the war and she'd stayed with Elphaba and Fieyro till their wedding. She'd then moved in with her parents for a few weeks, till finally she'd been offered a job at The Emerald City Academy for Magic. However, she hadn't quiet gotten over Severus's death or the loss of her baby.

"Glinda," A voice said.

She spun around. "Severus!" She cried. Glinda tried to throw her arms around him, but she ended up face down on the floor.

"Glinda, I'm just a ghost and I don't have much time." Severus said as Glinda got to her feet.

"What? How are you-"

"It's along story and I don't have time to tell it. I just wanted to see you again."

"I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too."

Something suddenly occurred to Glinda. "Severus, have you seen Indigo?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, I have."

"Oh! Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Because I wanted her to visit you when she would be able to remember."

"She's still growing?" Glinda asked, confused.

"Yes, well, she will till she's 20." Severus explained.

"What do she look like?"

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you, except she has my eye and, unfortunately, my nose."

Glinda giggled. "I can't wait to meet her."

There was a moment of silence. "Glinda, before I go, I want to tell you something…you need to let me go."

"Severus-" She tried, but he kept going.

"I know you love me, and I love you, but your whole life is ahead of you. You have to move on…I have to go now." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye Glinda."

"Goodbye, Sev." She sniffed. Severus raised his hand next to her face as if to stroke her cheek, but he dropped his hand.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time. Then there was a bright flash of light and Glinda had to cover her eyes. When she uncovered them Severus was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Just the epilogue left... Please review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	23. Epilogue: Couldn't Be Happier

_15 Years Later_

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" Elphaba called.

"We're coming!" Glinda laughed. She looked behind her to make sure Jefferson and the others weren't too far behind.

15 years ago Glinda had met Jefferson Walters, the vice principal at The Emerald City Academy For Magic. Glinda had liked him from the start and two years after their first date, he proposed. Two years after they were married, their first child, a girl they name Elphaba, came along. Over the next three years they had three more girls, Annalyn, Valentine, and Nova. Elphaba was now 11 and she had received her Hogwarts letter. After a long conversation, Glinda and Jefferson agreed to let her go. Elphaba and Fieyro's eldest, Liir, had also received a letter.

Glinda took her daughter's hand and they walked through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. A few moments later, Jefferson and the others followed.

"There's Auntie Elphie and Uncle Fieyro!" Valentine yelled running over to the couple.

"Hey you," Elphaba said, picking up the girl. "How are you?"

"We're good." Nova piped up. "Elph's really excited for Hogwarts she's been talking about it since she got her letter."

'Elph' was everyone's nickname for Elphaba. Nova continued to talk until Jefferson announced it was 10:50.

Liir and Elphaba hugged everyone and were about to leave when-

"Miss Upland?" A familiar voice said. Glinda turned around to face Harry Potter.

"Harry," She smiled, hugging her former student. "How are you?" She asked, breaking the hug.

"I'm good…Ginny and I are dropping my godson off…Teddy."

A boy of about 13 with blue hair and dark eyes came over.

"Teddy, this is Glinda Upland, an old professor of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Teddy smiled.

"You as well," Glinda returned to smile.

"Mom," Elphaba said, tugging on Glinda's sleeve. "I gotta go."

"Oh yes," Harry said, realizing the time. "Teddy, why don't take these two to the train." He suggested, motioning to Elphaba and Liir.

"Ok." Teddy said. "Come on, I'll tell you all about Hogwarts." The three disappeared onto the train. A few minutes later, the train started to pull out. Teddy, Elphaba and Liir stuck their heads out a window and waved. When the train was gone, Harry turned to Glinda.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good." Glinda said. "This is my husband, Jefferson, and my daughters, Annalyn, Valentine and Nova."

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled at the group.

"And what about you?"

"You remember Ginny, of course," Putting an arm around his wife. Glinda smiled at the pair. "And this is our youngest, Lily-Luna." Harry motioned to a girl of about six who was hiding behind Ginny's back.

"And these are?" Glinda asked, looking at the two boys standing on either side of Harry and Ginny. Harry put his hand on the head of the boy who had Harry's unruly hair and Ginny's eyes. "This is our oldest, James-Sirius." He moved his hand to the other boy's head. They boy had light brown hair and emerald eyes. "And this, is Albus-Severus."

Glinda's smiled faded for a moment, then returned. "It's nice to meet you." The boys nodded.

"Yes, well, I hate to be rude, but we have to get going."

"Of course."

The groups waved, then went their separate ways.

"Jeff," Glinda said when they were home.

"Yes?" Her husband looked up from his book.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" A worried expression crossed Jefferson's face.

"Don't worry!" She assured him. He relaxed a little. Glinda took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby."

"You're pregnant?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded. Jefferson broke into a smile. He picked his wife up and spun her around. Glinda laughed as he set her down.

* * *

><p><em>9 Months Later<em>

"It's a boy." The doctor told Jefferson. "Congratulations." Jefferson smiled then glanced at his daughters. All four of them were curled up on the couch, fast asleep. It was nearly two in the morning. He could hardly blame them.

"Will you watch my daughters, while I go see my wife?" He asked the nurse at the desk.

"Of course." She replied sweetly.

"Thank you." With that, Jefferson disappeared into his wife's room. Glinda smiled as he entered.

"Come meet your son." She said softly, rocking the baby back and forth.

"What's his name?" Jefferson asked, kneeling by her bed.

"I haven't named him yet. I was thinking of Christopher or Sam. Maybe Harry…"

"I have an idea. Why don't we name him Severus?" Jefferson suggested.

For the first time since Jefferson entered the room, Glinda took her eyes off the baby. She'd told him about Severus after their engagement. Jefferson had understood and had even come with her to Severus and Indigo's graves', but it was clear that he was uncomfortable talking about it.

"Really?"

"Really…I know how much you loved him and he sounds like a great guy. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather name my son after."

Glinda smiled. "Thank you." She leaned down and kissed her son's head.

"He named his son after you?" Indigo said in disbelief. Father and daughter were watching the tender scene.

"Is that so shocking?" Severus asked her.

"Well…yeah!" The fifteen-year-old replied. "I mean, he loves mom, but he clearly doesn't like that fact that she was in love with you."

"Can you blame him? I would feel the same way, were I in his place. However, he knows that, as much as Glinda loves him, she will never forget me. And I think this is his way of telling her, that's alright."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"When can I meet her?" She asked quietly.

"Soon, but not now. Let her adjust to the new baby." Severus replied. Indigo nodded. A few moments later, Severus yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Don't be too much longer." He told her.

"I won't." She assured him. Severus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then disappeared. Indigo watched the scene for another minute before an idea came to her and she disapperated into the small hospital room.

"Mom," She whispered. Glinda looked away from her husband and son. She saw a girl of about fifteen with curly blonde hair and black eyes, standing a few feet away from the bed.

Jefferson looked away from Severus and jumped back ten feet.

"Indigo?" Glinda asked quietly, the girl nodded.

"Indigo?" Jefferson said in confusion. Suddenly he remembered. "I'll give you a minute." He started to walk out.

"No!" Indigo cried. "I'm only going to be a minute, I just wanted to say congratulations about the baby." Glinda wished more than anything that she could hug her daughter. "I should go now, Dad told me not come."

Jefferson tensed at the mention of Severus.

A lump formed in Glinda's throat. "Alright… tell your father-"

"I will." Indigo interrupted. "Bye, mom. I'll be back." There was a flash of light and Indigo was gone. The couple was silent for a moment.

"Where are the girls?" Glinda asked her husband, quietly.

"They crashed about an hour ago." Jefferson replied.

"Should we wake them up?" She questioned.

"Yes, they should meet their little brother. I'll be right back." He said, giving Glinda a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, so much." He whispered, and then started to walk out of the room.

"Jeff," She said, he turned. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>And I am sad to say that that was the conclusion to 'Just For This Moment'. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you cheek out and review my other stories. Now, let me know what you thought of the ending and please go to my profile and tell me what story I should start next.<strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
